V Prevails
by Phantasom
Summary: England is in shambles after the 5th of Novemeber.  Will it take another vigilante to bring her back to glory?  Based on what I think might occur after the movie.
1. Not A Dry Eye in the House

I do not own any of the characters, the movie, or anything like that. This story is based on the events after the movie.

* * *

Evey swayed slowly to the music as she watched Parliament burn. She wouldn't cry tonight, no, for tonight was his night. Tomorrow she would cry for her unrequited love of V. She looked at the Inspector out of the corner of her eye, a small bitter smile playing about her lips. "You know…I always wanted to dance with him to this song." Eric Finch looked at the young lady, his mind still reeling from the effects of what they had just witnessed. "It's his song." Was all he was able to mumble out. He jumped at her bark of laughter, wondering if she was losing her sanity from all that was occurring. "Yeah, it's his song." She turned towards him fully, looking into his confused blue eyes. "Will you dance with me?" They stared at one another for a moment, silent as the music played. Eric slowly took her hand, placing the other one around her slender waist before slowly leading her to the music. Evey closed her eyes, pretending that the man that held her gently yet firmly, was the man that lay beneath the rubble.

Evey's eyes shot open at the sound of distant gunfire to the right of her. Pushing away from the Inspector, she headed to the corner closest to the noise, gripping the rail. "No, no! They can't! They're inhuman!" She shrieked as she heard the distant screams of the innocents. More gunfire erupted to the left, then from the area of Parliament. The music stopped abruptly, leaving only the screams of the masses being silenced by gunfire. Eric looked over the railing, seeing the once quite city now turning into a seething pit of chaos. "They're rioting." He grimly said, looking over to the pale girl. "No, this isn't what he wanted! They CAN'T do this! We have to stop them!" She strode past him, entering the Shadow Gallery once again.

Looking wildly around, Evey couldn't find a plan of action. She spun around, seeing the man she hardly knew eye her. "Stay away from me!" She shrieked, backing away from him. '_He knows where you live! He knows everything! Nothing is safe! You're not safe! RUN!_' Her panicked mind screamed at her. Evey knew she was hyperventilating and would soon lose consciousness if she didn't control herself, but everything that V had set up was falling around her. '_Calm yourself girl, he wouldn't have let that train go if he was Norsefire._' Her breathing calmed instantly as her cooler side took over. The two stared each other down as the city bled. "I'd suggest you stay here for the night, no telling what'll happen to you if you leave." She pointed to her old room, knowing where she'd spend the night. "Sleep in there."

Spinning on her heel, she entered V's old room, shutting the door. Not turning on the light, she stumbled over to his bed. Crawling on top of it, she buried her face into his pillow, breathing in the scent of him. Feeling her heart break at the loss of her love, and his dreams spiraling into ashes, Evey clutched the pillow to her sobbing. "V, oh V, it's all a mess now. What are we going to do?" Not realizing the Inspector was listening through the door, he sighed before stepping back. Running a hand over his face, he trudged over to his temporary shelter. Looking up toward the stairs, he shuddered at the sound of the destruction that was occurring. "May God help us."

* * *

What'd you think? Is it good? Have suggsetions? Review to let me know.


	2. The Morning After

I do not own any of the characters, the movie, or anything like that. This story is based on the events after the movie.

* * *

Evey awoke to complete silence. Her heart rate spiking, she clutched the pillow to her, letting out a small whimper. The Shadow Gallery was never silent, there was all ways music, the telly, or the sound of V fencing. "Oh God, V." The anguish that rolled over her at the remembrance of last nights events crippled her. She considered curling up around his pillow again, and staying like that until the need for food and relief forced her up, but the part of her that V had forged surged ahead. Getting up and slowly padding to the crack of light that outlined the door, she pressed her ear to see if there was any sound. Nothing.

Stepping out into the foyer, she looked around the bright room, surprised that it was still fully furbished. "I guess V was right about the Inspector." "Please call me Eric" came the gruff voice from behind. Eric watched Evey jump and spin to face him, half wishing she still had her gorgeous hair so he could see it fly. He quickly banished those kind of thoughts as it would only lead him to trouble. "I'm surprised to find you here still and not reporting to your superiors as most of these items are forbidden." Stuffing his callous hands into his pockets, he eyed the girl in front of them. "I should be doing a great many things as of late." He simply shrugged looking her from top to bottom. "I wanted to make sure you would be all right before I left." Evey nodded, heading towards the kitchen.

"Would you like some breakfast before you leave?" Eric stared at the girl as she worked her way around the kitchen. "No, I'll probably be seeing and hearing things that would make me lose it…Are you all right Evey?" She couldn't help but slam the skillet onto the stove as she turned towards him. Eric took a step back at the force of fury and anguish in her eyes. "Am I all right? Of course I'm not bloody all right! I've just witnessed the death of someone close to me, seen all of his plans and dreams die under a hail of gunfire, and have no idea of how I'm going to live the rest of my life as wanted criminal!" He starred at her for a moment before quietly asking if there was anything he could do. Evey stared at the small clock, rolling that question around in her mind. "If I need your help…Can I contact you?" She slowly asked, looking at him sideways. It was now the Inspectors turn to consider what she might mean by that. Nodding slowly, he looked into her dull eyes. "If I can give it, you shall have it." She nodded her head, returning to her breakfast. "Good morning then Mr. Finch." Turning away, he left the pondering woman behind as he wondered what his day had in store for him.

* * *

Hey everyone, it's me again, the lonely writer. What do you think so far? Sorry if it's a bit disjointed, I'm doing my best to keep in smooth. Anyways, I need your help now. Should I include V's situation right now, or should I just make him re-appear in the story later on, giving us what happened to him then? Let me know what you think. Go and click that little review button! 


	3. A World Full of Pain

I do not own any of the characters, the movie, or anything like that. This story is based on the events after the movie.

* * *

V slowly rose into a world full of pain. He quickly realized that he was moving; ordering his body into action, he was shocked when it didn't respond. He had been hurt far worse before, and feared himself paralyzed. He then tried to get his eyes open, but found himself completely incapable of all movement. His heart speeding up, he concentrated on listening. Hearing nothing but the footsteps of the person pushing him, he dimly wondered where he was. His sense of smell had been all but obliterated from the explosion at Lark Hill, leaving him with only his thoughts. The sudden shock of hitting doors caused his entire body to pulse in pain, distracting him from dark thoughts. "Ah, hello there old boy." His mind relaxing instantly, he wished he could greet the man that had just spoken. "Now, let's see what you've done to yourself this time. Nicholas, be a good boy and fetch me my equipment." The shuffling of feet told V everything.

Mustering everything he could, he opened his eyes to the blinding light of the hospital table. Tracking the middle-aged man that was examining his shoulder, he felt his lips twitch at the foul curses he was muttering about Norsefire. "I see our attitude has not gotten better Doctor?" Jumping back, the man clutched his chest. "V, how many time have I told you not to scare me! One of these days I am going to have a hear attack." Quiet chuckling from behind had both men looking. Green eyes met black as a flurry of emotions erupted in V. Reaching out a scarred hand, the young man was quick to grab it. "Nick." "Brother." A crooked smile graced V's face as his hand was gently placed down by his side. He only half listened to the doctor as he explained what he was going to do, thinking more about how much his brother had grown up.

V was the youngest of three. None of them had been twins, but each one had looked all most exactly like the other. Nicholas was the middle son, and was mercifully untouched by Norsefire. His dark eyes matched his hair, with nicely tanned skin. He was a couple of inches shorter than V, had a little bit more bone mass to him, and a slightly deeper voice, other than that, they were the same. V had saved him, just as he had been saved by him. He closed his eyes, remembering the night he had unknowingly saved Nicholas from Lark Hill. '_He was in the armored vehicle for prisoners, remember? The only survivor._' He quickly pushed away those kinds of thoughts as he'd end up recalling all of that night, and he did not want to remember the death of Conrad.

An ache blossomed in his chest at the thought of his fallen brother. They were both supposed to escape from that hell, but a guard had to come and foul everything up. The doctor paused in administering a sedative to V as he lunged out, grabbing his brother's jacket, jerking it towards him. "I need you to do me a favor." His brother's eyes darkened, knowing he probably wouldn't like it. "I need you to look after a young lady for me, Evey Hammond… She's… important to me." A fine black eyebrow arched in silent question as he studied his brother. Finding his answer deep within emerald eyes, he place a hand on his good shoulder. "Don't let him die doctor."

Watching Nicholas grab his coat and stride out of the room, he sank back as the doctor went to work. "Now V, no hurting me when you wake up just because I stuck you with this needle." V glared at the doctor as he was given the drugs. Struggling to give him an argument, he slowly sank into darkness, praying Evey and Nicholas would be all right.

* * *

All right, what do you think? I know the chapters aren't that long, but I try to have each one based around a certain character so it doesn't get confusing. I will try to be writing more often, so just keep on letting me know what you think. Thank you Arret and Firefly for reading and reviewing. I greatly appreciate it. Well... What are you waiting for? Let me know what you think too!


	4. Secrets and Plans

I do not own any of the characters, the movie, or anything like that. This story is based on the events after the movie.

Please read the bottom, as it is somewhat important!

* * *

Inspector Eric Finch walked into a room full of chaos. Police were running about, reports of looting were being called in by the dozen, and no one seemed to know what to do with themselves. Sighing, he knew who would end up taking charge of this corner; he just hoped it wouldn't mean his head would be on the chopping block later. Grabbing a bull horn, he headed towards the front of the room. Hitting the siren, he smirked as few jumped. "All right everyone, if we can't handle it, don't worry about it, let the people run themselves up into a tizzy and tire each other out. We'll protect all that we can, and since Norsefire has their own military, let them handle their own problems for now." Heading towards his office, he pushed his way through the gathering throng that quickly began to bombard him with questions. Turning to all of them, he motioned them away while firmly stating later.

Stepping in while quickly shutting the door, he came face to face with his partner Dominic. "Where have you been?" Turning away from his steely gaze, Eric quickly took off his coat before settling into his usual chair. "Here and there, why?" "I was trying to get a hold of you last night. You weren't home and you didn't answer your cell, so I'll ask you again, where have you been." Pulling out his scrambler, he leaned back in his chair weighing his words. "I was with Miss Hammond." Dominic sat back, shock evident in every line of his body. "Sutler and Creedy are dead." He simply smirked as the younger man gathered his wits. "You realize what this means, don't you?" Standing up and looking out the window. "You have no idea Dominic, no idea."

Wiping a hand over his face, he turned to him. "We'll need to get the bodies out of the train station. I want the location kept secret, and for now their deaths as well. Let's try not to sink faster than need be." Shaking himself from his mental reverie, he looked closely at his partner. "There is also blood on the wall. I want you to collect it for analysis." Dominic's eyes widened in understanding. "You mean…" "Yes, he's dead." He watched his partner shake his head. "Pity, I kind of liked the bloke." Giving him a crooked smile, he gave his quiet agreement. Turning towards the scenery below, he watched police scramble to try and save what they could, knowing he'd be hearing from the remaining members of Parliament. He just hoped that the Fingermen wouldn't come and snuff him out to quickly.

It had been a long day for Evey. She had been throughout every room in the Shadow Gallery, except for one. She starred facing V's bedroom, unwilling to open the door. She had no idea what was in there, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know. She mentally chided herself for being so foolish; she had slept in there, hadn't she? '_Yes, but I didn't see anything. It was pitch black._' Turning away, she went over to the couch to see what the damage was to England and her leadership. She was surprised to find no announcements about the deaths of England's ruler, or of The Finger. She dimly wondered if they even knew of their deaths, or if they were simply labeled missing.

Pushing those thoughts away, she turned to the task that was now at hand. Her mind was still reeling from the elaborate setup she had found here. Armory complete with smithy, gym, makeup and wardrobe, and the elaborate computer system that let her know everything about Parliament. She wasn't completely sure what she would do with all of it, but she knew one thing that was going to be used quiet a bit. Taking out a pen and notebook, she began to write down a routine for her. Evey was sure the computer could be used for more mundane things, like controlling the lighting in here. Deciding on an eight hour day that would be mostly filled with training of her body, she quickly decided to add on two hours of learning and an hour of relaxation for care of the antiquities in here, and of herself. "So, that makes in an eleven hour day. We'll find a way to program the lights for five hours of darkness, which will be your rest period, and then we start all over." Looking over her regime once more, she was satisfied with what she saw. Looking towards V's room, she gave a small salute towards the door. "I will never be as smart or as strong, but I can do my best to try to make your dream become a reality."

Heading back to what she was now going to the lookout, she did not notice the shadow that peeled itself off the wall and head towards the roof.

* * *

Okay, I know there wasn't any real action in this one, but I really wanted to put something up, and this is it. So I do apologize for the lack of drama. Thank you _Birdie3_ for the review, it makes me very happy to see people are taking interst in the story. I must announce though that the rating will probally change to M in the next couple of chapters, as it's prob. going to become very graphic in the violence department. Anyways, let me know what you think! Go and click that little review button! 


	5. Bloody Presents

I do not own any of the characters, the movie, or anything like that. This story is based on the events after the movie.

Please read the bottom, as it is somewhat important!

* * *

"Christ that stinks!" Eric Finch silently agreed with his partner, but made no move to turn away from the grisly sight in front of him. He starred into the blank eyes of one Mr. Creedy and Adam Sutler. It had taken his men several days to get down there and retrieve the bodies from the crumbling train station. The first time they had tried, a riot had broken out when they showed up. Even though the Fingermen were bringing the people back to heel, it made the police work ever more difficult as they were made to serve and protect the people; plus they all knew that he'd shoot the first one of his men to kill an innocent. After being attacked, mobbed, and have riots break out around them, they had decided to sneak in at night in civilian clothing. They had gotten what they wanted, even if they were a little chewed around the edges.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he tried to not let it bother him; even if he was sure he looked a little green around the edges. Dominic clasped the handkerchief to his nose as he waited for the coroner to begin his report. "Well, after examining Peter Creedy's body, we find that his spine was broken at the neck. We also found bruising around his throat which suggests that he was being strangled prior to his death." Eric rolled his eyes at the statement as the bruises were an obvious ring around the dead man's throat. "Anything else," he gruffly asked. Eric continued to do his best to ignore the evidence of rats on the corpses, even if it was becoming more difficult by the minute.

The coroner shrugged as he pulled the sheet over Creedy's body. "Nothing that we can find; besides the rats getting to both of them. Mind telling me how you knew where they were?" Eric gave the man a cool stare before the coroner shrugged and turned back to his next 'patient.' "As you can tell from the bullet hole in the forehead, he was shot. What is most interesting about his is two facts that we found." Turning away from the detectives, the man crossed the room into the evidence cabinet.

Eric turned away from Sutler's body, looking Dominic up and down. "Do you need some air?" He watched the younger man visibly swallow before shaking his head. Turning back to the rotting thing in front of him, he tried in vain to see the man that had ruled England with an iron fist. Starring into cloudy blue eyes, he couldn't see anything visible that made him want to follow this man, anywhere. Looking up, he watched him lay three items on a plain white table. Striding over, he starred in surprise. "The gun here belongs to Mr. Creedy, it is registered to him and even has name engraved on it. The bullet that killed Adam Sutler came from this gun." Eric's head whirled at the meaning of this, knowing anything else couldn't be good. "Is there any smudging of fingerprints that might have someone else firing it?" Dominic asked, starring at the weapon. The coroner shook his head and then began to explain the intimate process they had done to reveal the secrets of his art.

Holding up his hand, Eric quickly brought their conversation to an end. "And the rest here?" The coroner held up a black bag and night stick that had dried blood on it. "Mr. Creedy's fingerprints are all over both of these items along with Adam Sutler's blood. I believe that Mr. Creedy delivered our esteemed leader to Codename V for his own benefit. I also believe that Mr. Creedy killed Adam Sutler for his own benefit as well."

-------------------------------------------------------

"Do you realize what this means?" Eric quickly strode up the stairs, heading for the exit as fast as possible. He wanted clean air and bright sunshine desperately after what he had just seen and heard. "Inspector!" He spun, reeling on the younger man. "Yes Dom, I know bloody well what this means!" Slamming the door open, he stepped onto the busy street, running a hand down his face. Heading towards the car, he popped open the door, sliding into the driver's seat. Dominic got in beside him, his shock and surprise still evident on his face. "Now all we got to do is figure out how to tell the rest of them without signing our own death warrants." Sighing, he put the car into gear. "We've got one more place to go, after that we'll go to a pub and get drunk off our asses." Dominic gave a bitter laugh. "I don't think all the liquor in England can help me to forget what I just saw." Eric grunted his agreement, his mind still racing faster than he could comprehend.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Guinness." Eric couldn't help but smile as the old man jumped. If they hadn't known each other forever, he knew he wouldn't be here right now. Clasping hands, he murmured a quick reply to the questioning of his well being while introducing Dominic. "I need your help with something and it must be kept quiet." Pulling out his safety net, he made sure that the light was green before continuing. "I need you to tell me who this was." He calmly handed him a small blood vial, starring at him intently. The old man's shaking hands grasped it before looking at the inspector. "Do you have any idea who it might be?" Eric nodded, scratching the side of his nose before he began to pace the lab. "All I know for sure is that is Codename V's blood your holding."

Dominic had to catch the old man as his knees gave out. Eric quickly helped them over to a chair, silently hoping that the color would return to his face. Clutching his chest and the vial, Eric was given a glare that could stop a Fingerman's charge. "Are you out of your bloody mind coming in here and trying to get me to believe you have Codename V's D.N.A.! And it's right in my hand!" Eric calmly let him go off into a tirade of curses directed towards him, knowing it was his way of dealing with the situation. "So will you do it Guinness?" The older Irishman gave him one final scorching glare. "Aye, I will do it for you, only because I'm curious myself." Clasping his shoulder, he gave him a grim sort of smile. "Good man. Need I say to keep this quiet?" His smile grew a little at the gruff laugh. Heading towards the door, he paused as Guinness's voice rang out. "You're going to have to tell me how you came by this over a pint one of these days." Eric shook his head, throwing a wave over his shoulder as he headed out on his errands once more.

-------------------------------------------------------

The car was silent during the drive. Eric trusted Dominic with his life, but he wasn't sure if he could trust him with other things that were turning out to be much more important. "Inspector, I have to tell you something." The sharp edge to his partner's voice quickly brought him out of his musing. "What is it Dom?" Dominic turned in his seat so his upper body was facing the older man, a hard glint in his eyes. Eric glanced over at him, noting that despite his calm and angry façade, his hands were clenching and unclenching, belaying his nerves. "I was…I was outside of Parliament when it was blown up. I was in the crowd." Eric couldn't help but chuckle as he realized that all of his fears about him were unneeded. He cast another glance at his partner, giving a small but full laugh at his dumfounded expression. "Close your mouth before something flies in it."

He turned the car from their original destination, figuring Dominic might as well know everything. "You're not mad?" Eric snorted, noting how the high class buildings were slowly descending down the rank. "I won't be so long as you keep your mouth shut and that formidable temper of yours in check during this next errand." He didn't noticed the sharp gleam in the young man's eyes as he looked around. "Are we about to do something devious?" Eric smirked in spite of himself. "Not really…Just…sharing information." He knew he had his curiosity flaring, but he was going to keep quiet until they got there. "You know there's quite a little revolutionist in you Dom." He smiled as his partner once again gave him the fish face as they drove on.

---------------------------------------

Evey had had a very long, but fruitful day. She had been mastering all of V's equipment that he had left behind for her, and was making headway into understanding the surveillance system he had left for her. "I may never understand or be able to do what you did love, but I thank you for leaving it to me." She had all ready learned vital information about the way the new government was forming, and she felt sorry for the Inspector. She knew he had been having a hard time swallowing everything the old had been saying and doing, but this new one was a hundred times worse. She felt a thrill of fear slide through her at the thought of something happening to him. She couldn't help but laugh as she realized that he was her only connection to the outside world, and she had decided that he was her friend.

Her laughter was cut short as a sharp buzzing sound rang out through the Shadow Gallery. Her mind whirled, wondering what it was. Running to the computer, she found the source on one of the small screens. The very man that had been occupying her thoughts a few moments ago was standing outside her door with his partner. She grimaced as she realized that now another person was going to know about the precious secrets that lay behind her door as she saw that they weren't going to leave without being let in. Going out into the main room, she put away her sewing materials and quickly headed downstairs. Checking the remaining monitor that showed the door, she felt a slight relief that nothing had changed in the last few minutes, except for the agitated expression the Inspector now wore.

Opening the door open a crack, she hissed out from behind it: "What do you want?" She heard one of them take a step back before the Inspector calmly spoke. "I'd like a word with you Miss Hammond." She heard the sharp intake of breath from his partner and she couldn't help but smile. Opening it up, she stepped into the light. "Won't you please come in." Evey nodded her head back to Eric, but her eyes were laying on his partner. She noticed that he seemed older than the last time they had met, but he was still handsome with the fire of justice still burning brightly. Heading back towards the top floor, she calmly let the men take the lead as they stepped into her home. "My god, would you look at all of this?" Evey's eyes shot to the young man, surprised at the joyous expression on his face.

"Please look around. Inspector, shall we talk in the living room?" Not waiting for his answer, she proudly marched over to the back room, heading straight for what she thought of as her side of the couch. She stared straight ahead as if it wasn't important if the man entered or not. She allowed herself a momentary smile as Eric slowly entered the room. She made a mental note to try and sneak up on him one day as he constantly took stock of his surroundings. "Now, what brings you to my door this evening?"

She gave Eric Finch a very cool expression as his blue eyes bored into her brown ones. Evey could tell that he wanted something, she just wasn't sure what. The Inspector was the first one to look away, startling her. "What's wrong Eric?" She asked much quieter. She wanted to reach out to him, but found herself unmoving as her emotions began to turn on each other. "I have something to give you…Well, two somethings actually." Evey felt her herself going cold at the sight of a large black box. Taking in a shuddering breath, she told herself it wouldn't be all right to start screaming like a mad woman and throw them out. "Do I want to know what's in it?" Eric sighed, looking towards the floor while wringing his hands together; she couldn't help but wince when she heard some bones crack from his strength. "It's the mask and some fragment of clothing from V. The other something that is in there is also from him, but it is much more valuable."

Evey Hammond found herself mute for the second time in forty-eight hours, and she found herself dreading the knowledge of what the second item was. '_Acting like a lunatic sounds better and better_,' she thought to herself while her mouth mumbled out the all important question. Eric stared at her again as he put on the calmest face that he could. "A sample of V's blood." She watched the room start to spin with that one sentence. She wasn't a genius, but she knew that the computer system in the laboratory was advanced enough to tell her everything about anyone with the right kind of sample. She could know everything about him that he couldn't remember. The implications of that one thought made her feel ill. To know who he was, what he did, everything about the man that had stolen her heart was entirely to much for her.

Evey found herself going on autopilot as her mind shut down. She couldn't remember what she said to the Inspector or his partner or how she got them to leave. All she remembered from that night was opening that hateful present and seeing the cracked mask of her love resting atop the tattered remains of his clothing.

* * *

So, what do you think? I know no fighting or anything like that, but that will hopefully be coming up soon. I do apologize for the delay in writing this, but I've been very busy trying to clean up the unnecessary drama in my life. Anyways, leave a review to let me know if you like, hate it, or think some things need to be changed. Go ahead, I dare you! 


	6. Unhappy Worries

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original chacters from: V for Vendetta. The only things that are mine, or the extra characters I have created, and the idea. This is based on what I think occured, after the movie.

* * *

I slowly awoke to a bright light once again, only this time, there wasn't any searing pain. I ran a hand down my face, surprised at the amount of stubble found. '_Just how long have I been out?_' Sitting up proved to be a bit more strenuous, but I found myself able to with a bit of grunting and hissing. Looking up, I starred in shock at the sight portrayed in the lone mirror.

My once noble and muscular body was swathed in bandages, revealing only scarred tissue. I found myself feeling ill at the thought that I would be unappealing to the eye now that I was free to move around wherever I wanted to. I quickly squashed those thoughts as footsteps echoed up from the dark hallway to my right. "Ah, V, I see you're awake. How about we take a look?" I watched the man walk over towards me, and was once again amazed at his tenacity to handle everything that was going on. "I still can't believe you're not afraid of me," I mumbled out as he slowly began to unwrap the multitudes of bandages. I watched us in the mirror as he chuckled, happy to see the defines of an actual body appearing once again. "If I didn't sound tha horn on ya those twenty years ago, what makes ya think I'm gonna start now? Besides, the lot of ya was worse off back then, than ya are now." I shook my head in disbelief that his accent would begin to appear now of all times. "I still can't believe we're distant relatives." I watched the gauze began to make a nice bloody pile on floor, wondering just what had been done to my body.

"There you go lad, take a look." V looked at the mirror and had to swallow. There was a line of stitches across his stomach and along his left pectoral. He felt a generalized tenderness in his chest and shoulders. "Ya had three cracked ribs, and two broken ones. Your left long collapsed half way through my fixing up your stomach. Ya gave me quite a run for me money there V, but I pulled ya through." Slowly sliding off the table, he reached for the blanket that was lying on the counter.

"Thank you Robert, I don't know what I would've done without you." The older man shrugged, rubbing the back of his head. "You and I both know what would've happened had I not been there V." He nodded, slowly shuffling towards the exit. Robert quickly stepped ahead of him and held the door open. "Watch the steps lad, knowing our luck you'd fall and break your neck. Then where would be your pretty lass without ya?"

V stopped one hand on the rail. "Has… Has Nicholas seen her?" He willed his racing heart to calm down, as his mind made rational thoughts on how she'd be doing fine, how she'd have started a new life and everything. "Aye, he's seen her. And you can talk to him when you get upstairs about what she's do'en." Forcing himself not to hurry, he made his way out of the basement to the first floor of the house.

Robert Grevald had been a wealthy doctor before the Fingermen had forced him to work for them. They had taken his wife and children for insurance when they began sending him to all the different testing sites. The doctor, sick in heart and spirit had arrived ten minutes after the explosion at Lark Hill. Fate had smiled upon all of the men that night, providing medical assistance and a method of escape all in one, in the form of a stout Irishman. V had been able to rescue his family later on, and they had since changed their names and were doing quiet well as a private practice again. The house that they were in was not his real one. With the doctor being quite wealthy, he had a mansion in the upper part of town. This one was a non-descript two story home right in the middle of the commonwealth. There wasn't anything that was eye-catching or memorable about the one constant occupant; but that was what they wanted.

Coming out into the kitchen, V could hear the television in the parlor spewing it's false news reports. Nodding his head towards Robert's mumblings of lunch, he slowly made his way to where his brother was seated. "How goes everything?" Nicholas shook his head grimly, leaning back in his seat.

"They're making things even worse. Oh, their saying 'Freedom for England' but it's just going to get worse. I don't think we'll have to worry about them accosting gays and such anymore." V raised on dark eyebrow, taking a seat across from his sibling. "They've issued tranquilizer guns along with the standard; they want anyone who supports the traitor, Code Named V alive for questions." He felt the blood drain from his face as a pit of worry began to grow in his stomach. 

"They think I'm alive?" Nicholas nodded, reaching over for his cup of coffee. "Yes, and what more, you're little strumpet is going to do something to help this fact along." V watched the room begin to spin at this. Putting his head into his hands, he gave a soft moan of dread. "Nick, I can't help her. I barely made it up the stairs. What am I going to do? She's going to need help." He didn't look up when Robert came into the room and set lunch down; he stared at the floor, his mind desperately trying to come up with a solution.

"She has help V. She's got the Inspector, Eric Finch and his partner along with her. I believe she's planning on doing something… drastic to make sure that the people believe, and that the new government is afraid again." V let out another moan, clutching his head to fight the headache that was blossoming. "Forgive me for acting weak, but I hate not being in control." V gave a weak smile as Nicholas burst out laughing. Laying back on the couch, he rested his forearm against his eyes.

"She'll be fine V. Who knows, maybe she was training herself while she was away from you." He opened his mouth to object, when his mind silenced him. How many times had he tried to follow Evey after she had left him, only to lose her? How many times had she shown up late to her own flat, tired and sweaty? He had all ways thought it had been from fear, but what if she had been making her own plans since she had left? This question boggled him. "But Nick, why would she be willing to risk her life for England? It doesn't make sense."

He felt the atmosphere of the room grow even more serious. Looking at his brother, he was surprised to see a sad smile on him. "You still don't understand, do you? She's not doing it for England; she's doing it for you."

* * *

Hey everybody, I apologize for the serious delay in updating, I've been trying to figure out what I want Evey to do and all. An idea finally came to me while I was cleaning the house yesterday, lol. So, a couple of new chapters shoudl be flowing up soon, since I really like what I'm going to do. OH! If someone can give me some names, for the bad guys, that would be wonderful. I'm bad at making names, and haven't even come up with V's real name yet. Anyways, I hope you like it. I'm trying to do the new paragraph like everyone has been asking when someone talks. I hated doing it in real writing, and I hate doing it now. It's a little better, I think, so just read and review. Let me know if there's something you'd like to see happen, or what. Thanks for reading:) 


End file.
